Unexpected Visitor
by FallenFan77
Summary: Sequel to What Is To Be Expected; InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Visitor **

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time.

**Disclaimer: **I shall keep this short and simple. I do NOT own Inuyasha, but InuMamoru and Setsuna, their children and InuKags children. But I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. It is own by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Guess who's back? Yes, it's me! I'm giving myself a challenge of writing three...mostly four stories at a time. It's a pain for me, but what can I say? I love writing! Now for those of you who don't know me, I am Fallen. Pleased to meet you. For those of you who are here from my first story, guess what? You are about to read the sequel Inu Fans! If you guys don't remember the sneak peak I gave in the last chapter of W.I.T.B.E, I had to write it again, but there will be some differences in this chapter, three months after my first story, now here comes it's sequel!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

x

"InuMamoru, you can go home to that brother of mine. I heard that your pups will be born in not too long. Demon pregnancies are shorter if I need to remind you, anything can happen. They can be born sooner than expected," his uncle, Sesshoumaru, informed him.

InuMamoru's gaze went to the golden wedding band on his left ring finger, it was a year since they were married and now expecting their first child. Well, his first children. It felt only like yesterday when he was given the news by his father that Setsuna was expecting twins. He down right fainted on the spot. InuMamoru chuckled at the memory.

Sesshoumaru was the owner of a business company, so as his nephew, InuMamoru had to learn the business. His aunt, Rin, was occupied with their fourth pup, her and Sesshoumaru's youngest daughter, Sora. She had the same markings as her father, even on her arms. Except for the white hair, it was black like her mother's.

"Are you listening to a word I am saying?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching a brow.

"Yes uncle. Thank you for telling me. I hope you visit our home soon," InuMamoru said.

Sesshoumaru gave his nephew a look. Meaning, not any time soon. With that, InuMamoru walked out of the door and headed home in his car. Nothing has changed, well except that his family was growing, not that his parents were having any more pups any time soon. He was going to be a father, he was very nervous.

His father told him how nervous he was when his mother told him when she was expecting him. It astounded him that the great, Inuyasha, his own father, was frightened by taking care of a baby...a pup in this matter.

InuMamoru arrived at his family's shrine. He looked at the Sacred Tree, it was very important for their family, holding precious memories of their lives. He went into his parents home, he and Setsuna didn't live with them, but only a few blocks away. Just like Miroku and Sango's descendants.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, resulting in being sneaked up by his youngest sister, Izayoi. The other day, he was telling her about the "Boogeyman" and it frightened her, but he got a lot of scolding from his mother _and_ wife.

After he asked Izayoi where his parents were, he first headed to the kitchen. Again, his father and twin brothers, Ryota and Daisuke were fighting over a cup of ramen. He began to wonder whether dog demons were fond of ramen. So he did the alternative and took the cup of ramen from them.

"I'll take that," InuMamoru said, sneakily taking the instant noodle cup for himself. "Ah- Onii-chan!" his little brothers exclaimed happy to see their brother.

They narrowed their eyes at him, being that their target was the ramen. He quickly left the kitchen and went to the garden, he was upset to see his wife lifting a heavy object. So he walked over to her and his mother watched silently, shaking her head that it was a bad idea.

"Let me put that away for you," he said, putting his cup of ramen on a table near him. "I can do it," Setsuna said to him with a smile.

"You can't be lifting heavy things. I can do it for you," InuMamoru told her, trying to get the box. She moved away from him, the smile did not disappear from her face. She looked at him,"I can put it away. Now, leave me to do what I was going to do and leave you to eating your ramen."

Kagome let out a small laugh,"InuMamoru you are acting the same way when your father found out that I was pregnant with you. For goodness sake's just let my daughter-in-law do what she wants. Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch. Heed my warning," she said. Setsuna's protruding stomach seemed to show as if she was seven months pregnant. It worried the hell out of InuMamoru.

InuMamoru sighed and crossed his arms,"Stubborn woman," he muttered. "Overprotective dog," Setsuna counteracted then letting out a giggle. "I'm suppose to be overprotective. I'm going to be a father in three months," InuMamoru said worriedly.

"Any baby names yet?" Kagome cut in, she looked young, around the age of twenty seven or twenty eight.

"Not yet, but we are thinking of some," Setsuna answered. "We were going to go baby shopping today so, we will come later for dinner," Setsuna said, she gave Kagome a hug goodbye.

"Okay, take care. InuMamoru make sure my daughter in law isn't too stressed!" Kagome told her son.

"Hai," he said, putting an arm around his wife's waist. They were walking half way of the shrine's grounds. Then a sound was heard from the well house followed by a voice of a person.

"What was that," Setsuna said. InuMamoru went over to investigate and placed his wife behind him for her safety.

He opened the door of the well house and his mouth opened in surprise. Setsuna looked over his shoulder and gasped,"How?"

Inside the well house was no other than his mother, well, the younger version of his mother. The one he and Setsuna left with his younger version of his father. There she stood, in a pink button up sweat shirt, a velvet colored shirt under it and a blue skirt with "v" markings on the bottom.

She looked up and gapped at them,"B-But I saw the sky. How can I not be with Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Well, how good it was to post this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, even though you may remember the sneak peak from What Is To Be Expected. I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow. I have school and I'm being forced to sleep. Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Visitor**

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Gomen, I have had writer's block for this story and to take off the steam I wrote two one-shots. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have an idea where this story will go, it's just hard writing it. I just finished In Another's Place yesterday and I have been preoccupied with school. There will be only eight more chapters for this story, I'll post them today so I can work on my other stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

X

X

X

"So um...Kagome," future Kagome said as she sat down next to her younger self.

Daisuke and Ryota were looking to and fro from their mother and the younger version, both had dumbfounded looks as to what was going on.

"I think mom is right. We are eating to much ramen," Ryota said with a frightened look.

"I know. I'm seeing double now," Daisuke told his brother and them both ran for their lives to their bedroom. InuMamoru chuckled and sat down with Setsuna on his lap.

Kagome watched the two boys run off and her mouth stayed ajar. "Am I really in the future or am I dreaming. I could've bumped my head when I jumped down the well," she said.

The future Kagome smiled,"I know this may be very odd for you. I have never seen this happen before and I don't know why this happened, but we will get you back to your time."

"Izayoi come back here and give me my bracelet back!" a teen's voice rang in the home.

"Never! You have to try and catch me," the five year old shouted at the seventeen year old who came into the room.

"Kagome, since when did I allow Akari to go out on a date?" a man wearing a business suit walked in with his arms crossed over his chest. He stopped when he noticed the younger version of his wife.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

His wife groaned and shook her head,"That's what I'm trying to hear but there are so many interruptions. Izayoi sweetheart, can you give back your sister her bracelet."

"Okay mommy," the five year old said giving Akari the blue bracelet that had a little purple gem on it. "Thanks mom," Akari said walking to the door.

"Where do you are going young lady," Inuyasha said looking over at his oldest daughter.

"Um...out?" Akari said with a nervous smile. "Oh no, Kagome tell our daughter that she isn't going out with Syaoran, I forbid it," Inuyasha said.

"But dad, he is nice, why don't you want me to go? I am seventeen you know," Akari said.

"And you are still a pup. I'm your father and you'll have to go by my rules," Inuyasha told her, his Kagome went up to them and sighed.

"Akari, now is not the time for you to be leaving, we have a problem and that problem is that we have my younger self here who was suppose to meet you," Future Kagome said staring at her husband,"Five hundred years in the past."

Inuyasha blinked, once, twice, then three times before it sunk in his head, noticing for the first time that Kagome, the eighteen year old version of his wife, was sitting on their couch staring back at him.

Young Kagome was lost with what was going on, she still couldn't believe the man she was staring at was Inuyasha. She noticed his features and gasped. _How is he a full demon? He has the strips on his cheeks yet his eyes are the same gold I know. _

Inuyasha nodded,"I know you're probably wondering why I am a full demon, but you should tell us how the hell you got here." He got a hit on the arm by his wife and he gave her a questioning look.

"Don't talk to me that way," she said to him.

Young Kagome sighed heavily,"I just graduated from high school and I was at the well house. It was three years since the battle with Naraku and the last time that I saw...you back in the feudal era. I wanted to see you and then suddenly I noticed the sky."

InuMamoru was confused,"The sky...that's impossible, isn't it?"

"I agree, you can't see the sky if there is a roof over the well," Inuyasha said. Older Kagome tapped her chin,"Daisuke...Ryota."

Two heads popped from behind the wall that was leading to the stairs. "Were you two in the well house by any chance?" their mother asked.

Both boys gulped and nodded. "Hehe, you two are in trouble," Izayoi teased her older brothers that gave her a glare.

They heard a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to get it.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Yeah I know this chapter may have not been so good. I kind of confused myself with Kagome who came back from the modern era and Kagome who is a mom. I think I gave myself a head ache because of that. I do not like school lunch, it tastes like cardboard and plastic. *Shudders* Until the next chapter which will be up soon!

Thanks For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Visitor**

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I'm finally finished with my homework and I can work on more chapters. I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but I hope you enjoy them! Note: I'll refer Future Kagome as Older Kagome.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

X

X

X

"Your pups," Sesshoumaru said looking over at the twins that made a horrified faces,"They called to say that they were seeing two of your wife." Inuyasha looked over at his twin boys as they nervously scratched the back of their heads and laughed.

Kagome's jaw drop and she watched her older self give her a smile. She pointed to Sesshoumaru and her lips moved but no words came out.

"Mama, we all know that you are freaked out about Uncle Fluffy," Izayoi said eating a cup of ramen. She had a mouth full of ramen when she spoke once more,"But Uncle Fluffy won't do anything to you. He's too nice."

Sesshoumaru looked over to his youngest niece,"Don't say things you do not mean," he strictly said, his eyes flickered red. Izayoi shook her head and at another spoonful of ramen,"That won't work on me Uncle Fluffy, it works on Dai and Ryo," she said with a stuffed cheek smile.

"Akari, just because we are busy talking to your uncle doesn't mean that you can sneak out and disobey your father," Older Kagome said giving her oldest daughter a questioning look. Akari tried to sneak out through the backdoor when no one was looking.

The silver haired teen groaned as a phone was pressed to her ear,"I can't go. Mother and father aren't going to let me, I'm being forced to stay in my home."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched his daughter leave to go to her room.

"I see that the wolves are going to be a part of your family," Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh, that won't be possible. I'll have to be dead...then risen from the dead by your tensaiga then killed again before I let any daughter or son of mine get married or involved with the wolf's pups," Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha that isn't right to say," he heard his wife say to him.

"It ain't going to happen," he retorted with a vein pressuring in his head.

Kagome sweat-dropped, after hundreds of years, Inuyasha still seemed to not like Kouga at all. She wondered what happened to him, being that this was the future. Setsuna smiled when she noticed the younger version of her mother-in-law think long and hard, she had an idea of what she was thinking about.

"Kagome-san, Kouga-kun is married with Ayame-chan and they have seven children-" "Pups," InuMamoru corrected. Setsuna nodded,"Pups. The oldest is Syaoran-kun," she told her earning a growl from her husband.

"I remember you telling me that," Kagome said with a nod.

"Yes, he has four sister around Akari's age and one younger brother and sister," Setsuna informed her.

"Say, InuMamoru, by any chance have you met-" Kagome was cut off when InuMamoru answered her question.

"Sango and Miroku's descendants? We have, they live a few blocks down and their oldest descendant works at the business company Otou-san, Oji-san and I work at."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, they were so close that their friendship have lasted for many centuries, she smiled at the thought.

"Hello Oji-san," a boy with long silver hair and brown eyes said as he entered the room. Kagome didn't believe her own eyes, that was Rin's and...Sesshoumaru's son. The fourteen year old boy looked at her and gave her a curt nod before turning to Inuyasha.

Older Kagome went to check the well house. "So you are telling me that your younger self came here and that she saw the sky? That's weird."

"I said the same so that's why I am checking it," Older Kagome said as she opened the doors that led to the well.

"Okaa I'm going to go play with Izayoi-chan," Rin's now eight year old daughter, Rina said as she went to the house. "Alright, just don't play rough," Rin said watching her daughter go. Rin jumped at the sound of Kagome's scream and she hurriedly went inside the well house.

"Kagome-chan, what happened?"

"Daisuke! Ryota!" Older Kagome shouted with anger.

The two boys heard from their seats in the living room. InuMamoru and Setsuna were thinking of baby names for the twins. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were talking on how to send Kagome back when they heard the Kagome from their time shout.

Akari shook her head,"I wouldn't want to be in their places. My brothers are so stupid."

"Hai, Okaa-san?" both boys said as they were peaking from the well house door.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you made a gigantic hole in the ceiling?" their mother said, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer from one of them or both.

Daisuke gulped,"We were playing around in here and I accidentally shot an arrow and it went through the ceiling, but it became like yours only not as big as your sacred arrows."

Kagome raised a brow and looked at Ryota who was looking guilty. "Your brother didn't do it, did he?"

"No, it was me, we were both fighting over it we didn't notice what we made a hole in the ceiling just until it hit us over the head and caused us to fall into the well," Ryota said, playing with his fingers. Older Kagome got concerned and went over to her son's then kneeled down to meet their eye level.

"Just don't do it again. Did you hurt yourselves?" she asked in concern. Daisuke nodded,"Not so badly but I got a cut on my neck which hurts like hell."

Their mother sighed,"You get your language from your father I swear." Rin laughed from her place behind Kagome.

Kagome looked at the hole in the ceiling to her son's,"I'll ask your father to fix it." The four of them left the well house and walked over to the home.

Inuyasha stared at his son's as they laughed apprehensively. "What did you do?" he asked them. Kagome sighed and placed her hands on one of their shoulders,"Oh you know...them causing trouble and making a hole in the well house. The usual."

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head,"You two break things and I end up fixing them," he grumbled as he walked over to fix the hole.

"We love you too dad!" both boys said with smirks on their faces. Inuyasha grinned,"Keh."

Daisuke and Ryota smiled at each other, but then when they heard their mother clear her throat they turned to look at her. Kagome arched a brow and told them to go to their room, being that they were grounded. She earned protests, but in the end, she won.

"Um, Kagome-san," her younger version said as she walked to her. "How is Inuyasha a full demon?"

Kagome smiled down at her younger self,"It's all in due time."

xxxx

"What do you think? They sound like great names don't they?" Setsuna said as she and her husband walked to the others.

"They are," InuMamoru agreed.

"I'm going to drink a cup of water. I'll see you in a little bit," Setsuna said as she went to the kitchen.

"Okaa, where is mom?" he asked as he walked up to his mother who was standing near the front door.

"She's in the kitchen with Izayoi. She'll be sleeping in Akari's room," his mother retorted.

"What's wrong?" InuMamoru asked her.

"I'm wondering that if she doesn't get back in to your father in the past. It could just change our time. Drastically." Kagome said with a worried look.

"Everything will turn out okay. We have gone through worse," InuMamoru said. His eyes drooped, _If she doesn't go back, I may not be born and neither will my siblings or I meeting Setsuna. Kami-sama, please help us. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

This was an okay chapter, you can go on and read the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Visitor**

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Does anyone like to hear music while reading? I love it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

X

X

X

It has been a month since she has arrived and everyone was starting to get worried. Not only that, they were starting to panic when Izayoi was beginning to fade at times, but she wouldn't feel a thing when she does.

Her mother bit the bottom of her lip as she held her daughter close to her.

"Okaa, will mama ever meet papa in the past?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course she will sweetheart," her mother said. Kagome was listening as she stood near the entrance of the living room. Kagome's eyes softened as she watched her older self cradle her future daughter. How she wished that she could jump through the well and see Inuyasha.

"Okaa, I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep," Izayoi said with a yawn, her mother nodded, kissed her on the forehead and watched her daughter walk up the stairs.

Setsuna's stomach has grown a little more and the twins were kicking various times. Kagome felt odd that she was going to be a grandmother, but in this time her older self looked no older than thirty.

Their attention went to the door when they heard a knock. Sesshoumaru and Rin and their children visited often, Inuyasha would get quite stubborn at how many times his older half brother came, he would slip one or two profanities.

Setsuna was about to get up from her seat to answer the door. Inuyasha and InuMamoru went to go by things for the twins, their due date was in two months and InuMamoru was getting very nervous.

"I'll get it Setsuna-chan," Kagome said, walking quickly to answer the front door. Her older self got up with Izayoi and noticed an aghast Kagome holding the door open.

"Kagome?" a young man, appearing in his late twenties with a young woman standing next to him holding the hand of a young girl who was around three to four years old.

"Souta," Kagome said, her vision began to show spots and before she knew it, she fainted.

"Did I say something?" Souta said as he looked at the Kagome from his time with a look.

"Oi, wake up..." she heard.

"Go easy on her Inu-oni-san," another voice said.

"Kid, you haven't called me that ever since you were younger."

"Boys, hush will you. She is waking up."

Kagome opened one eye and noticed people surrounding her.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up and held her head, her eyes landed on a brown haired man who's hair was the same way it was when he was ten. His dark brown eyes looked into her blue eyes.

"Souta, is that really you?" Kagome asked with a confused expression. "Course it is sis. Inuyasha filled me in on what happened. I didn't believe it at first when he told me over the phone, so I had to see for myself and then I see you open the door. I never wondered what happened after our mother told us that you jumped into the well," Souta retorted.

Kagome nodded,"Okay," she gazed at the young woman and child.

"That's right," Souta said as he helped his older sister or should he say, his "little" sister up on her feet.

"Sis, this is Hitomi, remember her?" he asked. Kagome nodded, it was the same school girl he started dating before she left to the feudal era.

"We've been together for ten years and then we got married after she became a wedding planner and I became a soccer player," Souta announced. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard what he said, then he continued on.

"This is Hikari, our daughter," Souta told her, telling the young girl that hid behind his legs to walk up to her.

"H-Hi," Hikari said with a toothy smile. Kagome smiled back, never in her life has she ever been so happy that she knew what her future was going to be like.

"Okaa!" they heard from upstairs.

Kagome looked over to see Akari holding Izayoi and she gasped in horror as so did the others. Izayoi was barely visible, her body was starting to fade away as if she...

...as if she never existed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

How was it? Okay or not okay? Tell me in a review. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Visitor**

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **InuMamoru and Setsuna are expecting their first children. There are unexpected turn outs when they returned from meeting a younger version of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then three years after their encounter, Kagome, the one who was suppose to meet Inuyasha after their fight with Naraku suddenly appears in their time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I'm just going to finish this story today. I know it may be a little rushed, I just want to get it over with. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

X

X

X

Kagome couldn't breath, her breath was caught in her throat as she watched in horror as the girl began to disappear and then in seconds, she was gone.

"Wha...What happen!" she heard her older self scream in agony as she didn't see her youngest child anymore. Inuyasha held his wife close as she buried her face into his chest and cried.

Kagome didn't know how to explain it either. She couldn't imagine how her older self must have been feeling. Heart-broken.

"Nee-chan," she heard Souta say as he went over to her future self.

_It's because I'm in this time. It's my fault, _her eyes watered as she noticed the horrified look of Akari, the second oldest of her future family.

"Don't blame yourself," Kagome heard someone say behind her. It was her older-self, tears staining her cheeks. "But it is-"

"NO. It isn't, for some unknown reason Kami brought you here and we will fix it. So...please...don't blame yourself," she said.

Kagome slowly nodded.

"Dad, take mother to the room to rest. She needs to relax a little," InuMamoru said to his father. Inuyasha nodded, sweeping older Kagome off her feet and taking her to their room to rest.

InuMamoru turned to Kagome,"Mother is right. You can't blame yourself."

"InuMamoru, why am I even here? Why was it that I was sent here to your time?" Kagome asked him.

Setsuna stepped to them,"There are things in this world that are yet to be found and explained. This may be one of them."

"The longer I stay here, what happens if Daisuke and Ryota are next? What about you InuMamoru? And your children?"

"Get your shit together woman," they heard Inuyasha say, his fist clenched tight.

Kagome flinched at his anger.

InuMamoru looked at the floor,"We will fix this. No matter what." Then he left as his father walked out with him.

"Kagome," she heard Souta say to her. He placed his hand on hers. Kagome teared up and she began to cry as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Shortest chapter ever, but fastest update as well. I hope you liked it, even though it wasn't that good. Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
